Blackbird (canción)
"Blackbird" (mirlo) es una canción de los The Beatles de su álbum doble The Beatles (también conocido como The White Album). Blackbird fue escrita por Paul McCartney, quien se inspiró a escribirla mientras estaba en Escocia como una reacción a las tensiones raciales que se intensificaban en los Estados Unidos en la primavera de 1968. Everett, Walter (1999). The Beatles as Musicians: Revolver through the Anthology. New York, London: Oxford University Press, 190 ISBN 978-0-19-512941-0. Charles Manson tomó la canción junto con "Helter Skelter" y "Piggies" como una metáfora para las relaciones entre blancos y negros en los Estados Unidos, lo que ayudó en la inspiración de sus asesinatos.MacDonald, Ian (2005). Revolution in the Head: The Beatles' Records and the Sixties, Second Revised Edition, London: Pimlico (Rand), 291-292. ISBN 1-84413-828-3. La canción se grabó el 11 de junio de 1968 en los estudios Abbey Road, con George Martin como el productor y Geoff Emerick como el ingeniero de sonido.Lewisohn, Mark (1988). The Beatles Recording Sessions. New York: Harmony Books, 137. ISBN 0-517-57066-1. McCartney tocó una guitarra acústica Martin D 28. La canción incluye una grabación de un mirlo cantando en el fondo.Lewisohn, Mark (1988). The Beatles Recording Sessions. New York: Harmony Books, 137. ISBN 0-517-57066-1. McCartney reveló en el programa Great Performances (Paul McCartney: Chaos and Creation at Abbey Road del canal PBS transmitido en 2006, que la guitarra que acompaña a Blackbird fue inspirada por Bouree in E minor de Bach, una conocida pieza de guitarra clásica. De acuerdo con Mark Lewisohn, el sonido que se escucha por el canal izquierdo en la canción y que suena como el pie de McCartney golpeando el suelo es un metrónomo mecánico.Lewisohn, Mark (1988). The Beatles Recording Sessions. New York: Harmony Books, 137. ISBN 0-517-57066-1.http://www.pootle.demon.co.uk/wgo.htm What Goes On, lista de anomalías de los Beatles No obstante, era efectivamente Paul golpeando el suelo con el pie, y que se había identificado en forma incorrecta como un metrónomo: el tempo fluctúa entre 89 y 94 bpm a lo largo de la canción. En el álbum Love del 2006, "Blackbird" se usa como introducción a la canción "Yesterday." Versiones y referencias culturales Muchas bandas e interpretes covers de la canción, Phish, the Grateful Dead, Billy Preston, Kenny Rankin, Carly Simon, Bonnie Pink, Arturo Sandoval, Jesse McCartney, Dionne Farris, Crosby, Stills & Nash, Doves, Brad Mehldau, Sarah McLachlan, Harpers Bizarre, Bobby McFerrin, Jaco Pastorius, Dan Fogelberg, Dave Grohl, Dave Matthews Band, O.A.R., Elliott Smith, Justin Hayward, Marillion, y Maria João & Mário Laginha. Drake Bell Elementos de la letra de la canción ("take these broken wings and learn to fly") han reaparecido en otras canciones de pop a lo largo de los años. El éxito número uno "Broken Wings" por Mr. Mister y la canción de Savage Garden, "Gunning Down Romance" del álbum Affirmation. The Waterboys' incorporó secciones de "Blackbird" en el cover de la canción de Van Morrison, "Sweet Thing" en su álbum Fisherman's Blues, y U2 hizo lo mismo al final de "Beautiful Day" durante su interpretación en el concierto Live 8 en Hyde Park, London el 2 de julio de 2005, al igual que en algunos conciertos de su gira Vertigo Tour. Evan Rachel Wood la interpretó en el filme de 2007 basado en canciones de los Beatles Across the Universe. Carly Smithson la interpretó en American Idol el 18 de marzo durante la noche temática de Los Beatles. (Ella estuvo a salvo: mala traducción), pero quedó entre los últimos tres. Simon Cowell pensó que el tema de la canción era "sin sentido". El compositor Gustavo Santaolalla, se inspiró en "Blackbird" cuando escribió la canción "The Wings" para la película Brokeback Mountain. En el mundo del jazz también hizo fortuna el tema. Especialmente destacable era la versión que Jaco Pastorius solía hacer a solo con el bajo eléctrico y que quedó finalmente registrada en su disco "Word of Mouth" (1981) junto a la armónica de Toots Thielemans sobre un exótico fondo de percusión oriental. Personal *Paul McCartney: Guitarra acústica, voz y ritmo (con el pie) Referencias Enlaces externos *Letras originales y letras traducidas Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles